10 Little Poems
by GhostDog401
Summary: Yes I am doing my own challenge! TO PROVE IT CAN BE DONE! Anyways its free verse and I promise they aren't boring! Up Now: Love: The Pink one loved the hero, The Red the loser, but only the Black one loved both COMPLETE
1. Challenge

**GhostDog401's Poem Challenge!**

**1.** Two, but One

**2. **Outcast

**3. **Escape

**4. **Confused

**5. **Popular

**6.** Blame

**7. **Eyes

**8. **Shot

**9. **Gone

**10. **Love** (Had to add in the classic cliché) XD **

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

**No using a character more than twice (As like the main character) it's possible I did it!**

**Please no slash pairings….**

**Please no poems over T try and keep it K, K+ and minor T**

**It DOESN'T have to rhyme, mine don't**

**It can be long or short, mine were short…**

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIZES<strong>

**One-Shot/Short Story Written by Me**

**Promotion for your stories on my Profile**

**Maybe a drawing on DeviantART I'm not sure, so MAYBE!**


	2. Two, but One

**10 Short Poems Challenge! Yes I am doing my Own Challenge.**

**Anyways, I wanted to prove that it can be done XD Some of them kind of came out as short stories, and ALL are free verse, but I did it**

**1. Two, but One: Danny Fenton/Phantom**

Two, but one

One body yet two

One species yet another

Alive, yet dead

Hated and loved

Two, but one

**This was why I used the Two, but One thing, the whole reason was so I could write this….so um ya...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also I have a poll up on my profile please look at it! ITS IMPORTANT! EVEN MORE SO FOR MY AUTHOR WATCHER PEOPLE! LOOK!**


	3. Outcast

**2. Outcast: Sam Manson**

They didn't see who she was, who she wanted to be

All they cared about was having a perfect daughter

One that would wear pink, would become popular, have _good _friends

A year later they got her, Elizabeth Bess Manson was born

The perfect daughter and Sam had become an outcast in her own home

A stranger in her own house

**I could really see this happening, I don't think I'd ever write a fic about it, but I can see it happening. Sam is already walking a fragile (Spelled right?) line with her parents, i can see how another _perfect _daughter could kind of knock Sam out of the picture...**

**Anyways Review Replies er Reply**

**BeingGirl can't sign in: **Yep that's why I'm doing it XD Writer's Block Sucks!

**ALSO PLEASE LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PAGE IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY IMPORTANT!**

**ALSO REVIEW!**


	4. Escape

**3. Escape: Tucker Foley**

He was always buried in his PDA, always locked away from society

He hadn't wanted to be a nerd, he hadn't wanted his life, but he got it

Sure he had friends, but he knew that his obsession bugged them too

He saw the weird looks they gave him, the hidden snickers, he shook them off, but secretly he was hurt

So he buried himself deeper, with each rejection, with each fail, with each snicker

He didn't show it on the outside, on the outside he was still Tucker, Tucker Foley, or T.F. for Too Fine

The kid who never gave-up, never took no for an answer, never ate veggietables, wasn't jealous in anyway

The outside was only half of him

Sighing softly, he looked down at his PDA, the way he hid himself from the world, his escape

**Ever wonder if there was more to Tucker then meets the eye. More to his humor and PDA obsession? More to him then the nerdy glasses, and the his meat senses? **

**Anyways Review Replies er Reply**

**BeingGirl****: **There you go its a bit longer, and I'm glad you like them. Also yep Sam is lucky to be an only child

**NOW PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Confused

**4. Confused: Kwan….Does he have a last name?**

Confusion, that's what he felt, confusion

Here he was staring at what he thought were his friends

Star, Dash, Paulina, all the A-Listers, the friends that had kicked him out of the group moments ago

Confusion, moments ago he had been a loser, the second Fenton had dated Paulina, then suddenly broken up and he was wanted back

Confusion, moments ago he had been hanging out with Manson and Foley

Confusion, moments ago he had been a nobody, his _friends _had stopped talking to him

Confusion, that's what he felt, confusion

But that didn't stop him from pushing it aside and nodding his head yes

But even as he walked away with his _friends _he still felt confused and secretly wanted what Fenton had

Wanted what every teenager wanted, friends, real friends, but he would ignore the emotion

Or at least try to, it would forever haunt him, his line of friend and foe would forever be blurred

**Kwan really doesn't seem that bad, maybe weird and a bit stupid, but not bad. Check out the _Lucky in Love_ episode I think. Where Danny dates an overshadowed Paulina….Oh this takes place right after that**

**Also he kind of stood up for Danny in _Shades of Grey, _when Valerie tells Kawn to beat up Danny for her he at first says, "Hey accidents happen." Before Valerie glares at him and well he beats Danny up...or tries to.**

**Anyways, oh and I did a short story with this its in my _OneShots: The Cure For Writer's Block story thingy_**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mary Penelope: **HA HA FEEL THE GUILT! FEEL IT! *giggles* sorry couldn't help myself. Glad you liked it

**BeingGirl: **:D yep fun to be a nerd! I'm one! I love working on the computer!

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Popular

**5. Popular: Paulina…Again last name? Isn't it like Sanchez or something?**

Popular, that was what she was and all she'd ever be

She'd never be caring, she'd never truly love, she's never truly have friends

Popular, that's what her life was based around

Because she figured as long as she had that her life would be fine

What she didn't know was that one day she would lose it

And where would the pretty, pink dressed girl be after that

After the one thing she truly had was taken away

**Yep Paulina is gonna end up as one of those people who end up with no life…..She's only ever gonna be a pretty face...**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Turkeyhead987: **Thanks glad you like them! :D

**Mary Penelope: **It was early, well now it was yesterday, but anyways. Glad you liked it


	7. Blame

**6. Blame: Valerie Grey**

It's so easy to feed hatred, to feed anger, to blame others for your problems

It's so easy to get lost as you stumble through life

It was so easy to blame the ghost kid for her problems

It was so easy to lower her gun and fire, to finally put her blame at rest

What wasn't easy was seeing Fenton's face replace Phantom's in a bright blue light

What wasn't easy was knowing that what she had done wasn't right….

**So what did you think? A little angst fic er poem for Valerie...**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mary Penelope: **Okay first off thanks for her last name and second yes I read them loved them! Sorry if I don't always review I'm just busy and don't have a lot of time, so usually read and run ^^;

**Cotom: **lol yep they are fun, I actually am doing my own challenge XD


	8. Eyes

**7. Eyes: Mr. Lancer**

Eyes are the windows to the soul; Lancer knew that, he had heard the quote a million times

He could tell by looking at Samantha's eyes that she was confident; proud of who she was, of what she was

He could tell that Tucker's eyes were cocky, uncaring, in the kind of way that he just went with the flow, the eyes that hid behind glasses and PDAs

He could tell the Dash's were confident, maybe too much so; they were the eyes that told you that if you didn't give him what he wanted you would pay

Paulina's cared only about beauty and were always hidden behind make-up

Danny's eyes….Danny's eyes confused him. One second they were timid, shy, with a slight glint of humor, but in seconds he had watched them fill with a strange mixture of fear and determination, normally right before he asked if he could be excused.

It was that reason that Lancer hadn't stopped letting the boy skip out on class, his eyes. The determination and confidence he so rarely saw, let him know that something was more to this boy then he realized

He just didn't know what it was

**Lancer has his moments**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Turkey: **Lol thanks XD

**BeingGirl: ***sobs* I know its so sad...but honestly I loved writing it

**Mary Penelope: **He he um ya I kind of have a bad habit of killing Danny in One-Shots

Danny: *grumbles* Trust her on that one


	9. Shot

**8. Shot: Maddie Fenton**

She couldn't believe it she had shot him, she had finally won, but the victory was hallow

For she hadn't found a ghost, but a human. Black hair instead of white, no glowing figure

She tried to convince herself that it wasn't true that it was a dream, that it wasn't her son laying in the lake's shallows

But as she leaned down to check for a pulse her tears came out more, her sobs became louder, bigger

She had shot her son, she had killed her flesh and blood, but suddenly there was a sharp cough, he was back

She chocked back a sob, and gently picked him up. She would have to cure him, make sure the monster inside him didn't take over

Then she remembered all the horrible things he had done, that Phantom had made him do, and she began to run faster leaving muddy tracks

But she knew that she was too late, Phantom had changed her son into a monster, he was now a killer

**Only poem that really rhymes. Every other line rhymes with each other, sort of...-_-**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Mary Penelope: ***shrugs* Ya I guess so, Lancer just doesn't get enough credit

**Mallie1227 Too lazy to sign in(From chapter 4): **Ya, Tucker's poems was one of my favorites to write

**BeingGirl: **No he (Lancer) isn't envious, he's just I don't know confused, I guess. I mean one second Danny's all timid and shy and the next he gets this look in his eyes that doesn't belong on his face, get it?


	10. Gone

**9. Gone: Sam or Valerie its opened for either**

He was gone, lost, dead…

He wasn't there to hold her hand anymore, to comfort her when she cried

He wasn't there to save her anymore, to fight with her, to be there for her

He was gone, lost, dead, and it was all her fault

**Okay so very short four lined poem, what did you think?**

**Mary Penelope: ***smirks* Be my guest, *watches you chase after Valerie* *smiles* This should be interesting...

**Turkeyhead987: **lol *deep voice* Use the force Luke...er Turkey...


	11. Love

**10. Love (Classic): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

The girl in pink loved the hero side, of him  
>The side that was confident, fearless, noble, and in her opinion handsome<br>The side that just _had _to love her, because she was _beautiful, _and popular, and perfect  
>The side with white hair, and green eyes, but he wouldn't love her<br>He would pretend to, but he wouldn't  
>Because she only loved one side…<p>

The girl in red, loved the loser side of him  
>The side that was shy, and quiet, nerdy<br>The side that would smile at her and his blue eyes would shine  
>The side, that she thought she was protecting from Phantom<br>The side that she thought she could never live without, but he wouldn't love her  
>He would pretend to, but he wouldn't<br>Because she only loved one side….

The girl in black, loved both sides of him  
>The side that was shy, and quiet, but also the side that was confident and cocky<br>Both the sides would always save her, always smile  
>Both the sides would blush at her name<br>Both the sides, black hair or white, green eyes or blue, powers or no powers  
>Both the sides would love her always, but he would deny it<br>He would pretend not to care, but he would  
>Because she was the only one who loved both sides, nerdy and hero….<p>

**And there you have it my last and final Poem! ENJOY!**

**Also in case you didn't get it  
>Pink=Paulina<br>Red=Valerie  
>Black=Sam<strong>

**Anyways, this is it and this one was by far my favorite poem to write. I loved it! *winces at pun* Oh man I totally didn't mean to do that...**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mary Penelope: **oops...my bad. Also you finished first congrats! *gets stares* What? *more stares* *grumbles* Okay, I didn't have a good comback so I just surrened...but still Congrats really I loved your poems!

**Turkeyhead987:** I HAVE A TU-TU ON MY HEAD! *giggles* Tu-tu, tu-tu!


End file.
